The present application relates to cleaning cloths and, more particularly to a one or two sided duster that includes an interior sleeve for receiving a handle or other holding element.
Certainly, making a mess is much more entertaining than cleaning one up—especially if you are not the mess maker. And further, the concept of delayed gratification cannot be employed in the making of a mess and cleaning it up scenario as, the cleaning must always follow the messing. And so, many devices have been introduced to help reduce the work involved in the cleaning up of a mess compared to making one.
Various cleaning devices, equipment, tools, and the like have been introduced as a goal to help reduce the time and effort in cleaning, as well as in improving the efficiency of the effort applied. One such technological advancement has been in the area of cleaning cloths that can be used by hand or attached to an appliance. A wide variety of such cleaning cloths have been introduced including cloths with scrubbing strips, polishing cloths, cloths impregnated with cleaning solutions, cloths that are highly absorbent, etc. In addition, a wide variety of materials have been used in the construction of such cloths, including cotton, compressed cotton, non-woven fabrics, fiber enriched paper material, etc. Such cleaning cloths have been made as single-use disposable cloths, multiple-use disposable cloths, and cleanable-reusable cloths. In addition, cloths have been made with varying textures, surfaces, etc. to help facilitate the cleaning process.